


i think you're cute too

by dreamiluvyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coffee Shops, Cute, Eavesdropping, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, and bilingual, french george au, geroge is french, part 2 maybe?, sapnap is dream's wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiluvyou/pseuds/dreamiluvyou
Summary: where george is bilingual, dream and sapnap are tourists, dream thinks george is cute, sapnap plays wingman, and this gorgeous brunette at the coffee shop eavesdrop on their conversation.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	i think you're cute too

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just wanna let you know that i do not ship them irl, just their characters! 
> 
> and so here's my french george au brainrot! hope you enjoy :D

_“Un grand latte à la vanille, s'il vous plaît”_

George hands his payment after reciting his simple order to the cashier, standing off to the side as he waits for the barista to brew his vanilla-flavored drink. A latte would suffice for today, there wasn’t really any place he needed to go to, he just wanted to grab a cup of coffee before he would head back home to his cat after a day at the library. He wonders how Cat has been doing without him being at home all day, George mutters a silent prayer that Cat didn’t claw at the fresh new pillows he bought for the couch.

_I should probably buy Cat some treats on the way home._

The door to the tiny coffee shop opens with the ever so familiar ringing of the bell, one that would signify either the arrival of new customers or the departure of the ones who had just gotten their orders and headed out to wherever they were going on this busy day in Paris.

In this case, it was the former.

Two men, blond and noiret, who look like they were in their 20s, walked into the cafe. “Let’s grab something before we head over to Wilbur's place,” Sapnap mutters to Dream, who only hummed in agreement while looking around the dainty, yet charming coffee shop. It resembled a certain coffeehouse company that was famous back at the United States, but more homey and comfy; the light jazz ambiance that radiates from the speakers that were found on the corner of the cafe ceilings, and the scent of coffee dancing across the air immediately fills his lungs in a pleasant way. 

Dream's eyes wandered across the menu for a while, unsure of what to order, until his gaze fell upon who could probably be the descendant of Aphrodite herself: a brunette, wearing a blue sweater above his white polo shirt and jeans, eyeglasses situated just perfectly on top of his nose bridge, the lenses illuminating the brown eye on his right and the blue one on his left. What was that term called again? Heterochromia?

It looked perfect on him. _He looked perfect._

He fell further into a trance as he stared at the handsome man, who was busy scrolling through his phone, looking at God-knows-what, until Dream snapped back to his senses, with the help of his friend literally snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Dream, you okay buddy? I’ve been calling your name but you weren’t responding-“ It only took Sapnap to look at where Dream was looking at to figure out why his friend was in such a daze. “Ohhhh. I see now.” He eyed Dream slyly, who was still looking at the brunette who could be waiting for his order. 

“You think Mr. Brunette with the glasses is cute, huh?”

_“Definitely.”_

The shorter of the two patted the other’s back lightly as he chuckled. “Tell you what Dream, I'll play wingman for you today. I’ll head on over to your little crush over there and ask for him to trade numbers with you.”

Dream crossed his eyebrows at Sapnap’s offer. But he couldn’t deny that it was a very tempting offer.

“What’s the catch, though?”

Sapnap grinned. Of course, there was always a catch, especially with this guy.

“Nothing much, only that you pay for my order later at the cashier.”

Unbeknownst to the two Americans, George, who overheard their entire conversation as they were within an earshot, could understand every single thing they were saying. And it was quite amusing, too. He’s not gonna lie, though. George also found the blond, who goes by Dream, very attractive. And of course, he knew that they were talking about him. The only glasses-wearing brunette in this store was him and the kid who was here with his mother for an after-school treat. 

He’ll have to thank his English teacher in high school; if it weren’t for him, he wouldn’t have found out that this American boy he found cute was also attracted to him. A blessing in disguise after all those nights memorizing what were verbs, adverbs, and adjectives, if you will.

“You sure about this?”

“Don’t worry, man. I got you."

Sapnap then started making his way towards George, who was acting like he totally didn’t just eavesdrop in their conversation - to be fair, they were within earshot and it wasn’t his fault that Dream openly expressed his liking towards him. George kept his eyes on his phone, pretending to scroll through the photos of his cat on his phone when he felt three light taps on his shoulder. He turned around to see the man, who goes by Sapnap, right in front of him, a friendly smile plastered on his face after he had successfully called for George’s attention.

_“Excuse moi, mais mon ami pense que tu es mignon, et il voudrait avoir ton numéro.”_

Dream, who could hear their conversation from where he was standing, literally had no idea what Sapnap was saying to the brunette. He barely understood French, let alone could speak the language - this is what he gets for slacking off during French class. Sapnap could be talking shit about him and he’d never know, _oh God this was a mistake, he should just leave._ He was contemplating on whether to just run out of the coffee shop until he locked gazes with the man. 

_**His heart stopped for a moment.** _

He literally was the most beautiful man he laid his eyes on. The way his bangs delicately kiss his forehead, his soft, pink, plump lips that was curved up, his orbs that just stared directly into his soul and pierced right through his heart. Dream didn’t know how long he was staring at him until the man walked over to where he was standing, like a deer in the headlights, frozen. 

George stood before Dream, hiding the thrilling sensation he felt inside with a gentle smile as he asked for the blond’s phone number. _"Quel est votre numéro de téléphone?_ ” 

What is it with the French and their accents and why do they sound attractive every single damn time? Dream totally did not understand a single word George had said, but he sure sounded hot.

Wait. 

Oh God.

The cute French guy he literally was staring at a while ago was now in front of him, and he was holding out his phone for some reason?

“He’s asking for your number, idiot!”

Oh.

_Oh._

Hands slightly trembling at the presence of his very recent crush, he fumbled for his phone that was in the right side of his pocket, almost dropping it as he clumsily handed it to the brunette, who gave Dream his phone. As he types out his number, he screams internally because _how is this actually happening right now?! We_ _’_ _re actually_ _exchanging_ _phone numbers oh god oh god but I can_ _’_ _t speak decent French all I know is_ _bonjour, baguette, and croissant_ _, and I can_ _’_ _t keep on relying on Sapnap to help me translate every single time and oh God he_ _’_ _s so handsome how is he literally so handsome and how is he in front of me right now and how are we even_ _exchanging_ _phone numbers-_

Dream saves his contact with his name on it, and they both hand back their phones. He glances at the name on top of the contact info.

George.

A name so befitting.

“ _M-Merci_ ,” Dream managed to stammer out, a shy smile spreading across his face as he scratches the back of his neck with his left hand, his right clutching his phone so tight it feels like it will be crushed under the pressure. George gives a slight nod before he heads to the claim counter after hearing the barista call out his name. Ahh, his order is done. Dream wonders what’s his taste in caffeine-related drinks.

Sapnap, who was looking from the sidelines, gave him a wink and a thumbs up, mouthing the words “Mission Accomplished”, causing Dream to roll his eyes at him. He thought that was the end of it, until George walks over to him, and his heart begins to race once more. George tiptoes, just so he is barely reaching the side of his face, right beside his left ear. 

“I think you’re cute too,” George whispers, in _**English.** _

Eyes blown wide, Dream stares at George in shock as he lowers himself back onto the ground, taking a sip from his cup, his cheeks tinted with a rosy color, and a coy smirk on his delicate face. “Call me,” he winks and exits the cafe, vanilla latte in hand, leaving a stunned, totally whipped Dream with his jaw on the floor, blood rushing to his face, and an overall confused Sapnap. 

Needless to say, the two now had a cute boy’s number in their cellphones, and Dream couldn’t wait to call George that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to give out a huge thanks to @DeanlovesCas2 for the help with some of the French parts! Go follow her rn she’s literally the sweetest!
> 
> oh and yeah i'm @dreamiluvyou on twitter!
> 
> [part 2 is in the works!]


End file.
